1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to mounting brackets for computers. More specifically, the invention is related to a modular cage assembly for mounting internal devices into computers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Personal computers have become an integral part of most businesses. Due to increasing sales of personal computers, computer manufacturers look for ways to more efficiently mass-produce their products. Most personal computers are built in an assembly line format with different computer components installed at various positions along the line. Because of the increasing competitiveness in the computer marketplace, the speed and efficiency of both the design and manufacturing processes need to improve in order to more quickly bring new products to market as well as to decrease costs. The ability or lack thereof, to get new products to market quickly and contain manufacturing costs, can translate into the difference between a profitable corporation and one which is unable to be competitive.
Computer manufacturers, when designing a new computer case, typically design a new cage assembly to hold internal devices such as, for example, hard drives, floppy drives, CD-ROMs, tape drives and optical drives. This results in a new cage assembly design for each different computer case. Although the size and shape of the internal devices are standardized, and each have individual cages, these individual cages must be designed and assembled into a final cage assembly for use in each computer case being designed.
Existing cage assemblies are typically made as an integral portion of the computer case design. Often they consist of shelves in the computer case, which accept a device. If the device installed in the case is a standard 5.25 inch format, then it will sit on, and attach to, the shelf usually with screws. If the device is a different size format, such as for example, a 3.5 inch format, the device is mounted and secured to an adapter. The adapter then sits on, and attaches to, the shelf again usually with screws.
These types of cage assembly designs have several drawbacks. For example, because the cage assembly is an integral part of the computer case, each new case design requires the design of a new cage assembly. Designing a new cage assembly for each new computer case increases design time. Increased design time increases both the cost of development as well as time to market. Additionally, because the cage assembly is part of the computer case, devices cannot be installed xe2x80x9coff linexe2x80x9d from the main manufacturing assembly line. Instead, devices must be installed at one of the stations in the manufacturing line. This requires additional steps to be performed in the main product manufacturing line.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a modular cage assembly design capable of being used in different computer case designs.
The invention comprises a modular drive cage assembly for mounting drives such as, for example, floppy drives, hard drives, CD ROMs, tape drives or optical drives, into a computer case. The modular drive cage assembly includes standard single drive cages with coupling mechanisms. The coupling mechanisms on the cages engage each other allowing attachment of several single drive cages, and thereby producing a drive cage assembly. Combining single drive cages into a drive cage assembly allows configuration of a drive cage assembly which supports any desired number of standard drives.
The modular drive cage assembly may be installed in various, different, computer cases. Use of the modular cage assembly in different computer cases eliminates the need for a new cage assemble to be designed for each new computer case design. Reuse of the modular cage assembly saves design time and reduces development costs. Additionally, use of the modular cage assembly allows drives to be installed into the cage assembly prior to installation of the drive cage into the computer case. These features reduce manufacturing time and costs.